


Learning Curve

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Character Study, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mycroft-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Mycroft Holmes sat down with a good therapist, he'd have a lot to talk about.<br/></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Education

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under former pseud; reposting under new pseud.

When Mycroft was seven, he learned that people usually say quite the opposite of what they really mean. Thus began his education as a government official and diplomat.

Mummy said she was bringing home a _treat_ for Mycroft. This was a lie.

She called the screaming, smelly bundle an _angel from heaven._ Obviously, inaccurate.

She said, "Don't be afraid. He is _gentle and harmless._ " At best, a delusion. At worst, a sinister deception.

As the years passed, Mummy always claimed she loved both her boys. Of course, Sherlock required much more attention and care, but this did not mean Mycroft was any less important. In the long run, she told him, it was fine for a man to be _sturdy_ and _plain._ Surely Mycroft would lead a much more _normal_ life than Sherlock, and that would be for the best.

 

Mycroft heard: _fat, ugly,_ and _dull._ But by this point, he was never sure what was truth and what was fiction when his mother spoke, so he simply nodded and smiled.

 

This early training was, quite simply, invaluable in Mycroft's later career. When anyone asked him to account for his (quite modest, he insisted) success, he invariably offered the same answer, along with a smile and a nod: "My mother's support and encouragement."

 


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mycroft learns.  
>  Betaed by fengirl88._

When Mycroft was forty, he learned that some people say exactly what they mean. This was something of a revelation, because he had heretofore believed that like himself, everyone spent their days crafting lies, half-truths, and misdirections to serve a variety of good and not-so-good purposes. As a result of this revelation, Mycroft felt unmoored and confused for quite some time.

 

During their first phone conversation, D. I. Lestrade told Mycroft that Sherlock was now high more often than not and on a path to self-destruction. He said that if Mycroft did not collect his brother within twenty-four hours, there would be a drugs bust at Sherlock's flat, and it would take all Mycroft's influence and connections to keep the genius out of prison.

To Mycroft's dismay, this turned out to be the truth.

A year later, Lestrade tossed an envelope containing twice his year's salary onto Anthea's desk, and said, "I'm not in the business of spying on my own people. And god help me, Sherlock is on my team now. Tell your boss I don't want his money, and that I'm going to tell Sherlock what his brother's been up to. If Mr. Holmes doesn't like my reply, tell him my short answer is: Fuck off."

Mycroft listened to the tapes of this exchange more than two dozen times, and came to the conclusion that the D. I. meant every word.

Once they got past initial bumps in the road, Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade developed a cordial working relationship in which they cooperated in all matters related to Sherlock. Frequently, they were able to talk about matters not related to Sherlock as well.

Then Greg turned to Mycroft one afternoon on the steps in front of New Scotland Yard and said, "Christ, Mycroft. I don't understand it, but I can't really think straight anymore when I'm with you. I go a bit wobbly in the knees and . . . I know it's stupid for a man my age, but there it is. I think we should try going out together--like a proper date-- if you're game for it."

Mycroft declined. He was sure there was some underlying malevolent plot behind this unexpected turn of events. Someone must have put Lestrade up to this in order to break down Mycroft's defenses and extract state secrets. Mycroft felt deeply disappointed that he had misjudged the D. I.'s character to such a great degree.

Mycroft continued to reject Lestrade's requests and awkward physical advances for months. Lestrade teased and argued and debated, but Mycroft wouldn't listen to any of it. He was sure that the D. I. was inventing this alleged passion for some nefarious purpose. Obviously, there could be no erotic attraction. Mycroft had known from an early age that he was neither traditionally handsome, nor striking in an extraterrestrial way, like Sherlock.

Then Lestrade pulled Mycroft close and kissed him. Kissed him with such a desperate fervor that in an instant, Mycroft knew the man had been telling the truth all along.

*****

At the grand reception after the ceremony, Mycroft tried to take a cue from his new husband and pledged to himself that he would no longer lie or mislead--at least on this particular day.

When he realized that he could, after all, tell people only _part_ of the truth--the part they would most like to hear--Mycroft felt more comfortable with his pledge. And anyway, there was really only one question on everyone's mind: _What made you fall in love with Greg Lestrade?_

To his colleagues, Mycroft explained, "I admire his sense of justice. We both pursue law and order in our own ways."

To John Watson, Mycroft said, "He makes me laugh almost every day."

To Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft said nothing. He simply pointed to where Greg was leaning over a table in conversation, having removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves for comfort's sake. Mycroft raised one eyebrow, and Mrs. Hudson nodded and agreed, "Oh yes, dear , I always thought he had a gorgeous arse, too."

To Sally Donovan, Mycroft answered, "He's the only incorruptible man I've ever met."

Sherlock didn't ask, of course, which was a relief to Mycroft, who did not want to answer honestly, "He has saved your life twice, and I expect him to do so again."

At the end of the night, when Mycroft walked Anthea to her car, she smiled and inquired in a whisper, "So, what finally made you decide he was really the one?"

Mycroft paused. If anyone would understand how his world had been shattered and remade by this revelation, certainly it was Anthea. So he drew in a deep breath and answered, "I tell him the truth, and yet he loves me anyway."

 

 


End file.
